L'alliance
by romane0018
Summary: Le roi Robert Barathéon décide ,pour consolider la paix, d'arranger un mariage entre deux des plus grandes maisons du Royaume des 7 Couronnes.
1. La proposition

**Petite précision**** : Alaria est l'ainée des Stark qui sont, par conséquent six enfants (sept en comptant Jon). Quant à l'histoire, elle commence deux ans avant les événements des livres et de la série.**

**Je vais éviter les spoilers concernant les livres.**

**J'ai également choisi de faire de Jaime Lannister l'un des personnages principaux parce que j'aime assez le personnage et j'aimerai vous faire partager mon point de vue.**

**La base de l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.**

**Merci à Shown qui a accepté de corriger cette fanfiction**

* * *

Depuis ma cachette, qu'était le rebord d'une fenêtre, j'observais mon père et le roi se disputer. Mon frère Bran, à mes côtés et solidement agrippé à l'une des pierres du mur, me lança un regard perplexe du haut de ses huit ans. Nous étions tous les deux d'habiles grimpeurs et notre temps passé ensemble se finissait toujours par l'escalade d'un bâtiment.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent : nous étions volontairement montés pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le roi Robert Barathéon, qui n'était pas revenu à Winterfell depuis sa conquête du trône, 15 ans plus tôt, était arrivé il y avait de ça quelques jours, accompagné de sa garde personnelle et d'une poignée de soldat afin de faire une proposition à notre père.

Et apparemment, je faisais malheureusement partie intégrante de cette dernière.

**- Je refuse. Je ne vendrai pas ma fille aux Lannisters !**

**- C'est un mariage pas une condamnation à mort, Ned ! Par les 7 enfers, j'ai bien dû en épouser une. L'union de vos deux familles maintiendra la paix ! **s'écria le roi en tapant du poing sur une table. **Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'elle épouse son nain de frère ?**

**- Il serait au moins pourvu d'un minimum d'honneur ! Dans tous les cas, ma réponse est non : Alaria n'épousera pas Jaime Lannister.**

**- Elle a 16 ans Ned ! Tu aurais déjà dû lui trouver un bon parti !** s'empourpra Robert Barathéon alors que, paralysée par la peur, je braquais mes yeux sur Bran.

**- Je te jure Ned que je vais te faire enfermer dans un cachot jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la raison ! Tout le monde doit faire des sacrifices ou subir des pertes pour garder la paix intacte.**

**- Je te rappelle que tu as déclenché une guerre ! **cria mon père.

**- Pour ta sœur ! Sa place était à mes côtes et ce foutu Targaryen me l'a enlevé. J'ai peut-être fait une guerre pour elle mais qu'est-ce que j'y ai gagné ? Elle est dans ta crypte désormais !**

Mon frère, pas à pas, s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de ma nuque pour me consoler. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que les larmes dévalaient dorénavant sur mes joues. J'allai devoir partir, quitter ma famille, ma maison... Loin, vers un inconnu. Père n'arrivera pas à faire changer le roi d'avis et nous le savions tout les deux. Bran et moi avions donc commencés à sangloter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes que moi, Bran et Arya étaient ceux dont j'étais le plus proche, ceux qui me ressemblaient le plus. Robb, Jon et Théon occupés à tenter de devenir des hommes avaient d'autres choses en tête. Ils étaient très proches les uns-des-autres et même si Théon n'était pas de notre sang, il était la pupille de mon père. Jon, notre demi-frère, était considéré par tous comme un membre de notre famille, si on excluait notre mère. Quant à Sansa, elle voulait devenir une Dame, ce qui n'était pas mon cas et puis Rickon n'avait que trois ans.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je sursautais quand une main attrapa mon bras et serrais mon frère encore plus fort contre moi pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

**- Alarya, Bran...**

La voix de mon père me parût triste et alors que normalement dans ce genre de situation, il nous aurait passé un savon pour avoir encore une fois grimpé et en plus, espionné, il n'en fit rien.

-** Rentrez. Si votre mère apprend que vous continuez à grimper, elle va en être malade.**

Je posais délicatement mon frère dans les bras de mon père et, après avoir essuyé mes larmes, enjambais le rebord de la fenêtre pour pénétrer dans la salle.

**- Tes enfants sont de vrais écureuils, Ned, **s'esclaffa bruyamment le roi en renversant par ailleurs du vin sur le sol.

**- Seulement ces deux là, **répondit simplement l'intéressé.

Notre père se tourna vers nous et nous dévisagea. Bran essayait toujours de se calmer et je devais sans doute avoir les yeux rouges et le visage un peu chiffonné.

**- Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? **finit-il par demander.

**- Un bon moment, **répondis-je en baissant la tête piteusement.

**- Donc tu as entendu pour...**

**- Oui, **l'interrompis-je précipitamment pour qu'il ne prononce pas les mots.

Bien sûr, j'avais toujours su que je devrai me marier un jour... J'avais juste espéré que ce serait bien plus tard.

**- Et ?**

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vais faire ce que le roi demande, **murmurais-je en continuant à regarder le sol.

**- Enfin une Stark avec du bon sens ! **cria Robert Barathéon, ravi, en posant sa large main sur mon épaule.

* * *

**Voila, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que je continue ?**

**Idées ? Suggestions ? Remarques ?**

**Merci de me lire. ^^**


	2. En route pour Port Reyal

**- Ala, regarde-moi, **m'ordonna mon père en ignorant le commentaire de son ami.

Après plusieurs secondes, je relevais la tête et rencontrais le regard de mon père d'un gris si semblable au mien.

**- Tout va bien se passer. Tu aurais pu être obligé de te marier avec un homme bien pire. Jaime Lannister est un chevalier, il pourra te protéger : Tu seras bien traitée.**

**- Mais il n'a aucun honneur ? **lui demandais-je d'une petite voix en répétant ses propos. **Et depuis quand les chevaliers de la garde royale peuvent se marier ?**

Je me tournais vers le roi, un peu perdue.

**- Ils ne le peuvent toujours pas, mais son père a demandé que je le délie de sa promesse afin qu'il puisse être l'héritier de Castral Roc. Le royaume est tellement endetté avec ces fichus Lannister que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui refuser cette faveur.**

**- Quand dois-je partir ?**

**- Nous repartons dans deux jours.**

**- Si tôt ? **murmurais-je en m'accrochant au rebord de la table.

**- J'essaye de convaincre ton père depuis mon arrivée. Désolé petite.**

**- Et le mariage ? Dans combien de temps ?**

**- Une semaine après ton arrivée à Port Reyal.**

Il étudia soigneusement mes traits alors que je tentais de garder une expression neutre sur le visage. Un mois de voyage jusqu'à Port Reyal. Cinq Semaines. Je serai mariée à un inconnu sans honneur d'ici cinq petites semaines.

**- Puis-je me retirer ?**

Le roi comme mon père hochèrent la tête et je pris le bras de Bran pour l'emmener avec moi. Rapidement je me mis à courir, mon petit frère sur les talons, vers ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que nous nous consolions, Bran et moi, arriva ma famille, toute essoufflée d'une course similaire. Arya sauta sur le lit avec Rickon mon petit frère de trois ans dans les bras et Sansa m'offrit un mouchoir tandis que les autres m'observaient silencieusement.

**- Vous savez.**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

**- Nous pouvons toujours essayer de convaincre Père! Et tu resteras avec nous, **déclara Robb.

**- C'est le roi qu'il faudra convaincre et je ne pense pas que quiconque y parvienne.**

**- On peut toujours essayer, **répliqua Jon alors que nous savions tout deux que ça n'aurait aucun effet.

Dans le silence qui suivit, je me plongeais dans les images qui me venaient de mon probable futur. J'avais toujours su que je devrai un jour, devenir une Dame, me marier et enfanter d'un héritier. Mais j'avais toujours voulu voyager. Découvrir les 7 couronnes, aller au-delà du mur ou du détroit, vivre dans des lieux inconnus. Alors que je continuais de visualiser les différentes versions de mon futur, ma mère fit irruption dans la pièce et congédia tous le monde.

**- Je savais que ce jour arriverait. Qu'un jour je devrai laisser partir l'un de mes enfants loin de moi. Mais tu es forte Ala et tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite. Car n'oublie pas que même si tu es loin des gens que tu aimes, tu restes une Stark et une Tully par le sang. Et nous ne ployons pas face à l'adversité. Tu finiras peut-être tout comme moi à aimer ton mari et à aimer ta nouvelle maison.**

Je passais les heures suivantes à écouter ma mère me rassurer sur mon futur, à m'expliquer ce que je devais faire pour être une bonne épouse mais malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions et ses conseils, elle ne parvint pas à calmer mes nerfs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Deux semaines plus tard sur la route royale**** :**

Perchée sur Teya, ma jument, j'observais le cortège de part et d'autre de moi. Mon père et le roi à l'avant étaient plongés dans une conversation ponctuée par les éclats de rire de ce dernier. Un carrosse derrière nous contenait mes deux jeunes sœurs, Bran et notre Septa quant à Mère, elle était restée à Winterfell pour s'occuper de Rickon et Robb était le Stark qui restait à Winterfell comme le voulait la tradition, épaulé par Théon. Les premiers jours, Bran et Arya avaient chevauchés à mes cotés mais avaient vite été épuisés par notre chevauchée incessante alors que Sansa en parfaite Lady était rentrée sans rechigner dans le carrosse dès le premier jour. A mes côtés Jon tentait vaillamment d'éclairer mon humeur mais cependant n'y parvenait pas.

Au cours des derniers jours, j'en avais appris plus sur mon futur époux grâce au chef de la garde royale, Ser Barristan, qui était de très bonne compagnie malgré la première impression que nous pouvions avoir de lui. Jaime Lannister était selon-lui l'un des meilleurs soldats des sept Couronnes et avait un très grand sens de la famille mais il se montrait toutefois manipulateur et arrogant.

D'après ce que je savais déjà, il était le frère jumeau de la reine et avait brisé son serment fait au roi fou en lui plongeant son épée dans le dos. Comme tous les Lannisters, il devait sans doute être blond aux yeux verts. Nous étions donc fondamentalement opposés ; mes cheveux étaient noirs et mes yeux gris, caractéristiques des Starks et n'avait de ma mère que la forme de son visage. J'avais beaucoup de tempérament mais n'agissais pas sans réfléchir. Mais j'avais finis par nous trouver un point commun : tout comme mon futur époux, j'étais farouchement fidèle aux membres de ma famille et à ceux que j'appréciais.

J'avais conscience que plus j'étais proche de la capitale, plus je devais me préparer à être au centre de complots et machinations et … j'essayais toujours de me préparer face à ce malheureux retournement

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre donc :D**

**J'ai la suite sur papier, il faut que je prenne le temps de la taper mais je dois aussi réviser pour mon bac donc je vais essayer de concilier au maximum les deux. Cependant, je ne vous promets rien.**


	3. La salle du trône

**Encore un grand merci à Shown qui est ma bêta sur cette fanfic ^^**

* * *

**- Arya, posez ça et venez finir de vous préparer ! **cria notre Septa alors que Sansa me coiffait.

Nous étions arrivés à la capitale hier soir et j'avais découvert un nouveau décor, une nouvelle ville remplie de bruits et de mouvements, si différente du nord. Les bâtiments colorés contrastaient avec les pierres grises de mon château natal. Le soleil flamboyait inlassablement dans un ciel sans nuage changeant de mon habituel ciel gris et nuageux. Moi qui rêvais de découvrir d'autres horizons j'étais conquise.

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui je devais rencontrer mon futur mari et ce, au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus. Pour cette occasion, ma sœur Sansa et notre Septa essayaient vaillamment de nous préparer pour ce soir, tentant vainement de faire enfiler une robe à Arya.

Le roi avait mis à notre disposition des chambres proches les unes des autres mais mes jeunes sœurs avaient dormies avec moi, cette nuit. C'était assez habituel de la part d'Arya qui pouvait ainsi me réveiller à l'aube pour une chevauchée quand nous étions encore à Winterfell, Sansa, au contraire, suivait à la lettre les règles mais avait acceptée de faire une exception cette nuit pour « profiter de nos derniers moments ensemble ».

Après être parvenues à nous rendre, Arya et moi, présentables, nous nous rendîmes toutes vers la chambre de mon père. Celui-ci nous attendait à la porte accompagné de Jon et Bran. Jon avait fait un effort visible puisque ses joues étaient lisses et ses cheveux plus disciplinés que d'habitude et avait également échangé sa cape à col de fourrure contre une élégante veste noire.

Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras. J'enroulais les miens autour de lui, toutefois surprise par cette marque d'affection ni lui, ni moi n'aimions les démonstrations d'affections, qui plus est en publique.

- **Tu es magnifique, **me complimenta mon père alors que je me transférais dans ses bras.

Bran ne dit pas un traitre mot mais accrocha l'un de ses bras au mien. J'avais l'impression d'être menée à mon exécution avec leurs mines ternes. Les Stark n'avaient pas pour coutume d'être franchement expressifs, arborant souvent une mine neutre. Mais en réalité même si l'expressivité n'était pas un trait de famille, il nous suffisait de nous observer pour comprendre ce que notre corps disait. Et en ce moment même, ils étaient tous sinistres, ne m'aidant en aucune façon à calmer la peur qui tiraillait mes entrailles.

- **Toi aussi, tu me manqueras, petit frère, **lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille. **On trouvera bien quelque chose à escalader avant que tu ne partes mais pas un mot à Père.**

Il m'offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et je lui répondis par un clin d'œil,

**-On devrait y aller. Tu ne veux pas être en retard un jour comme celui-la, si ?**

Pour être honnête, si, j'en avais très envie. J'aurai tout donné pour être en retard de plusieurs décennies même Pouvoir courir jusqu'aux écuries, récupérer ma jument et chevaucher vers ma seule maison : Winterfell. Mais aussi tentant que cela puisse me paraître, trop de personnes comptaient sur moi, et je n'avais pas pour coutume de briser mes serments. J'allai leur montrer à tous qui étaient les Stark. Leur montrer que nous pouvions être aussi forts qu'honorables, que nous n'étions pas comme eux-tous.

Je m'engageais, par conséquent, accompagnée de ma famille vers la salle du trône. Cette dernière était immense mais tout de même bondée en cet instant. Très belle, teintée de couleurs chaudes auxquelles je n'étais toujours pas habituée, elle était bordée de piliers massifs qui portaient de longues mezzanines de granit, offrant un semi-étage supplémentaire à la salle et une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

Au fond de la salle, sur le trône forgé à partir d'épées, siégeait le roi Robert, un verre de vin à la main. A ses côtés, une très belle femme blonde que je supposais être sa femme – Cersei - et ma belle sœur dans quelques jours, avec autour d'eux leurs enfants. Une fillette et deux garçons, tous trois blonds. Le plus vieux – qui ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans – calquait son expression sur celle que sa mère affichait en m'observant froidement. Mal-à-l'aise, je détournais rapidement le regard, pour apercevoir un soldat avec la moitié du visage brulé. La vielle Nan nous avait conté des histoires à son sujet et le limier se révélait être encore plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'était dans mes mauvais rêves d'enfant. Bien malgré-moi, je continuais à faire circuler mon regard dans la pièce Ser Barristan me salua d'un mouvement de tête au milieu des autres hommes de la garde royale.

Partout dans cette immense pièce se trouvaient chevaliers, soldats, Seigneurs et Lady. Tous avaient, au moins une fois, posés le regard sur moi pour m'observer. Les ignorant, je cherchais avec application un homme blond avec les couleurs des Lannister mais n'en vis aucun. Ou était-il ? Je scrutais chaque blason, reconnaissant par-ci des Barathéon, par-là des Tyrell et des Tarly. Visiblement, j'avais bien appris les cours de mon mestre sur l'étude des blasons.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis un homme plutôt âgé se diriger vers nous, un insigne en forme de main accroché sur le torse - Jon Aryn - avec à ses côtés ma tante Lysa, sans doute, et leur fils Robert.

- **Ned ! **s'exclama-t-il avant de prendre mon père dans ses bras.

Je saluais ma tante. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que son mari mais avait l'air plus fatigué que lui ne l'était. Son fils, bientôt trop vieux pour être porté, s'accrochait fermement à elle et paraissait encore plus malingre et chétif ainsi.

- **Ala,** dit Jon Aryn en m'ouvrant ses bras et je n'hésitais pas un instant pour m'y engouffrer.

Je n'avais vu ces derniers que peu de fois, la dernière datant de plusieurs années mais j'avais toujours apprécié cette homme qui passait pour un père pour le mien.

- **Tu as la beauté de ta mère, **remarqua-t-il avec un coup d'œil appréciateur.

- **Mais le caractère de mon père, **répliquais-je.

Tout les gens qui côtoyaient mes parents de près ou de loin me faisaient la même remarque J'avais pris les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris des Stark mais j'étais Tully de corps et visage. Aussi têtue que mon père, il était de notoriété publique que j'avais le sang chaud. Cependant, contrairement aux femmes des deux familles, j'étais grande, presque de la taille de mon paternel et avais une étrange tache de naissance en forme d'œil sur l'une de mes mains.

- **Venez, j'ai plusieurs personnes à vous présenter. Après tout, Ala va passer du temps avec eux désormais autant qu'elle s'y habitue.**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il nous fit faire le tour de la salle, nous présentant aux seigneurs, chevaliers et Lady, aux membres du conseil restreint, à Renly et Stannis Barathéon (deux exactes opposés). Alors que nous nous approchions d'un énième seigneur, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un homme en armure fit irruption dans la pièce, sur ses épaules une capes pourpre et or qui flottait derrière lui au fil de ses pas. Il enleva son heaume et le porta sous son bras, dévoilant ainsi un très bel homme, blond avec des yeux verts à s'en damner.

Jaime Lannister.

_**s***_


	4. La rencontre

_Salut,_

_Je sais, je n'ai pas uploadé depuis pas mal de temps. Possible que vous ne vous souveniez même pas de ce qui s'est passé dans mes trois premiers chapitres? Un rapide résumé peut-être?_

_Dans les chapitres précédents : Deux ans avant les événements de la série/livre, Alaria a du accepter d'épouser Jaime Lannister à la demande du roi. Elle et quelques membres de sa famille se sont rendus à Port Reyal pour le mariage._

_J'ai aussi besoin de préciser que je regarde la série en VO, je n'ai donc pas tous les noms français même si j'essaye de les rechercher avant d'écrire. J'ai également un petit problème au niveau de la traduction concernant le vouvoiement ou non. Je considère que Robert Barathéon est le roi, qu'il ne tutoierait pas tous le monde mais certaines personnes comme les enfants, Alaria, etc. Je considère aussi qu'il ne respecte pas assez les Lannister pour vouvoyer Jaime, si ça vous parait bizarre : faites-moi signe._

_Je vais essayer d'uplaoder beaucoup plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant._

_Merci à Shown pour son travail de Bêta ;)_

* * *

_Alors que nous nous approchions d'un énième seigneur, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un homme en armure fit irruption dans la pièce, sur ses épaules une capes pourpre et or. Il enleva son heaume, et un très bel homme, blond avec de très beaux yeux verts se cachait sous ce casque._

_Jaime Lannister._

Je restais figée quelques instants, observant mon supposé fiancé. J'avais entendu beaucoup de choses sur lui les femmes auxquelles j'avais parlé me l'avaient décrit comme très beau mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir des hommes blonds puisqu'à Winterfell on ne trouvait que des hommes aux cheveux foncés. Tout, de la façon dont il se tenait jusqu'à la forme de sa mâchoire criait pouvoir et arrogance.

Je dus l'observer un peu trop longtemps puisqu'Arya m'enfonça son coude dans les côtes afin d'obtenir mon attention.

**- Ala ! Tu m'écoutes, **me reprit-elle pour me faire tourner la tête vers elle.** Tu as vu son armure ? C'est un membre de la Garde Royale. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? **

**- C'est Jaime Lannister,** souffla Jon Aryn à ma petite sœur qui n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement.

**- Ala va épouser un membre de la Garde Royale ? Mais ils ne se marient pas !** protesta-t-elle.

**- C'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'il portera cette armure, Arya. Le roi l'a délié de sa promesse afin qu'il puisse épouser ta sœur. **

**- C'est, en effet, la dernière fois que je vais la porter, **dit une voix juste derrière moi.

Je me retournais lentement, sachant exactement à qui appartenait cette voix même si je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Sans surprise, je me retrouvais face à Jaime Lannister, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Il me parcourut du regard brièvement avant de poser les yeux sur mon visage, qui devait avoir pris une teinte plutôt rosée, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son petit sourire.

Je levais un sourcil, refusant de jouer les créatures dociles, autant qu'il s'y habitue tout de suite. Bien sûr, j'avais appris à me comporter comme une Dame en présence d'autres personnes mais s'il devait devenir mon mari, je n'avais aucune raison de lui cacher mon tempérament. Cela ne fit pourtant que l'amuser d'avantage.

Il salua Jon Aryn ainsi que ma petite sœur avant de s'emparer de ma main et d'en embrasser le dos.

**-Vous devez être Alaria, **dit il, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. **Enchanté.**

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi**, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas insinuer trop de sarcasme dans cette réponse.

Je n'avais apparemment pas eu énormément de succès à en juger par la lueur qui venait d'apparaître dans ces yeux. J'eus un peu de mal à l'identifier de l'amusement ou de la colère ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre à ma remarque mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée du roi.

**-Essayant de faire une bonne impression sur ta future épouse, Régicide ?**

La mâchoire du chevalier se crispa mais son sourire ne quitta pas son visage. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça ? C'était bon à savoir. J'avais besoin d'engranger autant d'informations que possible sur lui.

**-Ne te laisse pas avoir pas son apparence de Prince charmant, jeune fille, c'est un Lannister, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux Lannister. **

**-Et pourtant vous en avez épousé une**, répondis-je avant d'avoir pu me contrôler.

Le roi posa son regard vers moi, je me braquais légèrement, et cela ne fit que s'accentuer quand j'entendis mon fiancé essayer d'étouffer son rire sous une quinte de toux. Il avait de l'humour au moins.

**-Tu parles à ton roi, fais attention, **me menaça ledit roi avant de faire signe à un jeune homme blond pour qu'il remplisse son verre de vin.

J'aperçus mon père derrière le roi s'approcher de notre groupe, remarquant la tension. Il me jeta un regard avant de le tourner vers Jaime Lannister. Son regard fit le passe-passe plusieurs fois, hésitant visiblement entre Jaime ou moi à considérer comme coupable d'avoir rendu cette conversation si tendue. J'avais la sale habitude de ne pas savoir tenir ma langue et de créer ce genre de situation, apparemment c'était aussi le cas de mon futur mari.

**-Stark, **dit celui ci.

**-Lannister, **répondit mon père le regard glacial.

J'ignorais ce que Jaime Lannister avait bien pu faire à mon paternel pour mériter ce regard-la mais je n'avais jamais vu mon père réagir comme cela fasse à qui que ce soit. Dans une position soudain inconfortable, je posais le bras sur les épaules d'Arya en tentant vainement de puiser en elle de quoi me détendre. Cette dernière, sentant mon trouble attrapa ma main de la sienne. Comment une enfant si jeune pouvait être aussi perceptive ? Je l'ignorais mais cela la rendait encore plus extraordinaire et précieuse à mes yeux.

Le roi fit signe, peu après, à un groupe de musicien afin qu'il commence à jouer. La soirée qui avait été jusqu'ici très formelle commença enfin à me paraitre plus naturelle. Jaime Lannister se tourna vers moi, étendant l'une de ses mains pour que je m'en empare.

**-Puis-je avoir votre première danse Alaria?**

J'attrapais sa main sans dire un mot et il me mena vers le centre de la salle. Sa main libre s'accrocha à ma hanche et il me rapprocha de lui. Je me sentis immédiatement mal à l'aise Je n'étais pas une grande fan des contacts aussi rapprochés. Je n'avais jamais été une enfant très câline et ça ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps. Je n'avais également pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche d'un homme et même si son armure me permettait de ne pas être collée à lui, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir.

Je laissais donc mon regard vagabonder dans la salle afin d'essayer de calmer mon stress. C'était comme un immense tourbillon de couleurs, comme un brouhaha constant, une foule de personnes en qui je n'avais pas confiance. Je sentis que quelqu'un d'autre me fixait, je tournais donc mon regard vers la gauche et aperçus la reine qui me regardait de façon glaciale. Tendue à mon maximum dans les bras de mon fiancé, celui-ci suivit mon regard et se tendit à son tour.

J'avais désormais l'insupportable impression que mon passage à Port Reyal ne serait pas de tout repos.


	5. Crise de Panique

**Encore une fois, un grand merci à Shown qui malgré son Alzheimer très très très précoce fait un superbe job de bêta ^^**

* * *

Durant les jours suivants, je n'eus presque aucun contacts avec mon fiancé; je ne vis, en fait, que ma famille. Le mariage était prévu pour demain et mon futur beau père était arrivé la veille. Il ne m'avait pas dit un mot mais m'avait fixée avant de tourner son attention sur mon père et c'est avec lui qu'il avait discuté. Je m'étais sentie comme un objet de décoration; visiblement lui et moi n'allions pas du tout nous entendre.

Je commençais de nouveau à paniquer légèrement. Des tas de questions s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête et j'aurais bien eu besoin des conseils de ma mère. Tout d'abord, j'avais de vagues notions sur ce qui allait se passer durant ma nuit de noce mais cela m'effrayait toujours un peu. Je n'avais jamais été nue devant un homme avant, et plus que tout, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Je détestais être incapable d'accomplir correctement quelque chose. Quand j'avais voulu apprendre à tirer à l'arc, je m'étais entraînée des semaines secrètement dans la forêt avant d'oser tirer ne serait ce qu'une seule flèche devant les membres de sa famille. Mais pour ce qui m'attendait, cette option était à jeter aux orties et j'étais bien trop mortifiée pour en parler avec mes frères ou mon père.

Je savais également que nous ne resterions pas longtemps à Port Real car, bien trop tôt à mon goût, nous allions partir pour Castral Roc. Vers une nouvelle vie, où la seule personne que je connaîtrai sera mon époux.

Je paniquais totalement désormais. Et c'est pour cela que je me retrouvais à présent dans l'un des couloirs les plus éloignés et vides du château, assise sur le sol, genoux dans les bras et ma tête sur ces derniers. Je regardais fixement le sol, tentant d'imaginer à quoi ma vie ressemblerait dans quelques jours, quelques heures. J'avais durant un instant envisagé - encore - de partir, de sceller le premier cheval qui croiserait mon chemin et de partir au triple galop le plus loin possible d'ici. Mais je savais également qu'on me retrouverait facilement et que je serai considérée comme une lâche. Et j'avais beaucoup de défauts mais la couardise n'en était pas un.

Je ne me relevais que lorsque la nuit me parvint depuis la fenêtre qui s'étendait face à moi. J'étirais mes membres engourdis par mon immobilité puis me dirigeais vers mes quartiers. Le château était immense mais j'avais sens de l'orientation très aiguisé.

C'est en arrivant au croisement de deux couloirs que je me retrouvais face à Jaime Lannister : C'était la première fois que je le voyais sans armure. Il portait une veste beige plutôt longue avec des revers bordeaux, son épée à la taille et des bottes qui montait plus haut encore que celles que je portais.

**- On tente de s'échapper princesse? **me dit-il, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**- Et me passer de votre compagnie, mon seigneur? Jamais, **répliquais-je en laissant de côté le surnom dont il venait de m'affubler.

Une lueur d'amusement me parvint, du fin fond de ses prunelles et, envahissant mon espace personnel, il s'approcha de moi. Afin aligner son visage au mien, ce dernier se pencha légèrement. Bien que de nature assez grande, il me surplombait tout de même d'une bonne tête.

**- Votre père a lancé toute la garde à votre recherche, pensant que vous vous étiez enfuie, enlevée ou perdue.**

**- Je ne fuis jamais devant l'adversité.**

**- Et je suppose que notre mariage est l'adversité? **me questionna-t-il en levant un de ses sourcils.

**- Peut-être pas l'adversité... Plutôt un malheureux concours de circonstances, **répondis-je en l'imitant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Son sourire s'accentua légèrement mais il m'était désormais possible de voir une autre émotion jouer dans ses yeux que, malheureusement, je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Peut-être était-ce de la peine. L'avais-je vexé?

Avant que je ne puisse m'excuser, ce que sont censée faire toutes les ladies lorsqu'elles parlent sans réfléchir, il me tendit son bras. Bien que surprise, j'acceptais l'invitation muette et glissais la main dans le creux de son coude avant qu'il ne commence à avancer vers ma chambre.

**- Vous savez, je pensais hériter d'une gentille petite épouse, timide et silencieuse mais je me rend bien compte que ce ne sera pas le cas. Ma future femme semble, au contraire, être tout à fait sauvage et je dois avouer trouver cela plutôt rafraîchissant. Au moins, il y a peu de chance pour que nous nous ennuyions. C'est un bon début.**

Je restais sans voix quelques secondes. Il venait d'avouer apprécier le côté peu orthodoxe de ma personne, ce que tout autre homme aurait tenté d'étouffer sous une montagne de remontrances de toutes sortes. Suivant ma ligne de conduite, je me permis de suivre le fil conducteur de cette conversation : L'honnêteté.

**- Et je pensais tomber sur un homme qui me forcerait à être silencieuse et discrète, ne voulant pas que je l'embarrasse en public et que je l'ennuie en privée. **

Ce fût à son tour de rester silencieux quelques instants avant de poser sa main libre sur celle que j'avais posé à l'intérieur de son coude.

**- Je ne pense pas pouvoir apprécier cela. Lors de notre rencontre je n'ai pas été embarrassé, plutôt amusé. Et je suis persuadé que vous savez parfaitement vous tenir quand cela est nécessaire. Cela nous fait un point commun.  
**

Il m'offrit un clin d'œil alors que nous nous engagions dans un énième couloir, celui dans lequel se trouvait ma chambre. Brièvement je pus apercevoir mon père qui, du fin fond du couloir, s'avançait dans notre direction. Mais je n'eus cependant l'occasion de m'attarder à l'observation de ce dernier, toute mon attention portée sur le lion qui venait de poser ses lèvres sur le revers de ma main avant de me laisser seule avec mon père.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Le mariage de nos deux tourtereaux.**


	6. Le Mariage

**Merci à ma super beta comme d'habitude :)  
**

**Je passe mes exams cette semaine mais après je serais libre comme l'air donc vous aurez la suite prochainement (logiquement)**

* * *

J'avais assisté à quelques mariages dans le Nord mais avec mon futur époux, nous n'avions pas les mêmes dieux. Je ne savais donc pas à quoi m'attendre. J'allais devoir abandonner mon nom et mes dieux dans quelques heures et je trouvais ça un peu dur à avaler.

On m'avait apportée un peu plus tôt une robe typiquement sudiste. L'habit en lui même était très beau et d'un tissu rouge flamboyant délicat mais bien trop différent de ceux des robes longues et simples que j'avais l'habitude de porter. On m'avait informée que ce présent venait de la reine. Et j'appréhendais encore notre rencontre puisqu'elle ne semblait pas beaucoup m'apprécier, si j'en jugeais le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé dans la salle du trône. Je ne pensais pas que son animosité était dirigée vers moi en particulier. Après tout nous ne étions jamais parlées peut-être n'aimait-elle pas les gens du Nord ? Ou tout simplement n'aimait-elle pas l'idée que son frère jumeau se marie. Il n'y avait aucun jumeaux à Winterfell. Ce n'était pas une chose courante et je ne savais donc pas quel genre de relation les unissait. J'étais très proche de mes frères et sœurs mais je me demandais à quel point je pourrais être proche de quelqu'un qui était avec moi même avant ma naissance.

Désormais affublée de ma nouvelle robe, de mon collier fétiche et d'un manteau au couleur de ma maison, je passais la porte du septuaire, mon père à mes côtés. Je croisais les regards de nombreuses personnes mais j'essayais de ne pas croiser le regard de mon futur époux de peur que son expression ne me déplaise et que le stress me reprenne, encore, pour la dixième fois de la semaine.

Mon père m'amena jusqu'à mon fiancé et je pris une grande bouffée d'air le plus discrètement possible. Je relevais enfin les yeux vers lui j'étais une Stark, la lâcheté n'était pas un trait de famille. Et rien ne changerait mon destin alors autant l'accueillir la tête haute. Jaime avait le même sourire arrogant qu'à son habitude mais au lieu de jouer sur mes nerfs, cette familiarité me calma quelques peu. Ses habits étaient élégants, de la même couleur que ma robe et je trouvais cette coordination quelques peu ridicule. Je serais distraitement les pans de mon manteau, profitant de mes derniers instants en tant que Stark. Je lançais un bref regard dans la salle pour voir ma famille, mes frères qui me regardaient calmement, me faisant un léger hochement de tête et un sourire d'encouragement. Ma plus jeune sœur observait tout cela d'un air ennuyé alors que la plus vieille des deux avait l'air totalement excitée, je savais qu'elle avait hâte d'être à ma place et ce regard rêveur ne faisait que confirmer la chose.

Je tournais la tête vers le grand Septon quand celui-ci commença la cérémonie. Quand fut venu pour moi le moment de réciter les phrases sacrées que l'on m'avait apprise, je n'hésitais pas et me tournais vers l'aîné des Lannister pour lui dire mes vœux.

**« Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prend pour mon seigneur époux »**

**« Par ce baiser je vous engage mon amour et vous prend pour ma dame épouse » me répondit Jaime.**

Nous nous retournâmes vers le Septon qui éleva un cristal avant de finir de nous déclarer mari et femme.

**« En ces lieux, aux regards des Dieux et des Hommes, je déclare solennellement que Jaime Lannister et Alaria Stark sont mari et femme, une seule chair, un seul cœur, une seule âme à présent et à jamais. Maudit soit ce qui se mettra entre eux. »**

Mon époux se pencha et posa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'enlever le vêtement qui paraît mes épaules. Je regardais le tissu s'éloigner de moi avec un petit soupir de tristesse que Jaime ne vit pas, puisque retourné pour récupérer un manteau au couleur de sa maison. Il le passa sur mes épaules, laissant ses mains un peu plus de temps que nécessaire.

J'étais désormais une Lannister par mariage et je pris pleinement conscience de cela en croisant le regard glacé de mon beau père qui se pencha vers moi en quittant le Septuaire pour me murmurer :

**« Bienvenue dans la famille »**


	7. La nuit de Noce

**Quand ce n'est pas moi, c'est ma beta qui est en partiel :)  
**

**Encore une fois merci à elle pour la correction. **

**Edeinn, je vais te répondre par Message privé, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire, désolée**

** Le rating monte, on passe dans du M, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira u_u  
**

* * *

J'étais encore un peu nerveuse car je savais ce qui allait arriver ce soir. Je connaissais aussi les rituels étranges qui précédaient la nuit des noces. Les hommes se chargeaient de déshabiller l'épouse et les femmes, le mari. Cette cérémonie était souvent accompagnée de blagues plus ou moins graveleuses. Et ce moment était plus qu'imminent puisque je voyais mon beau-frère s'approcher de moi avec un regard d'excuse ; Tyrion était suivi par d'autres hommes de la cour et je savais que le moment tant redouté était malheureusement arrivé. Jaime se leva de sa place à mes côtés et suivi le groupe de femmes qui l'attendait. J'essayais de rassembler le plus de calme possible avant de me lever puis à mon tour, suivi mon escorte vers ma chambre nuptiale.

**« Désolé ma Dame, c'est la tradition »** me murmura Tyrion en m'attrapant le bras.

Je marchais docilement à leur suite et arrivée devant la chambre, je fermis les yeux, essayant de ne pas entendre de voix ou sentir les mains qui enlevaient les couches de vêtements dont on m'avait revêtue. J'essayais de penser à ma mère ou à mes sœurs pour me changer les idées mais je trouvais vite cela déplacé et essayais de penser à quelque chose de neutre. Je sentis le manteau quitter mes épaules pendant que quelqu'un défaisait ma robe. C'était vraiment humiliant et je combattais mes larmes essayant d'être le plus stoïque possible. J'imaginais mon époux dans la même situation que moi, plutôt heureux d'avoir toute cette attention portée sur lui alors que ce moment était l'un des plus gênants de ma vie. Quand je ne fus plus vêtue que de la dernière couche de vêtement, je sentis une main se poser sur mon coude gentiment et ouvris les yeux. Malgré moi, je me dirigeais mécaniquement vers la porte de la chambre et y entrais.

Je m'assis sur le lit en constatant l'absence de mon mari et me passais les mains sur les bras, essayant de prendre une respiration régulière. Quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des voix féminines, très vite étouffées par cette dernière, je m'appliquais à fixer un coin de tapis que je trouvais particulièrement intéressant. Une main vint se poser sous mon menton quelques instants plus tard et me releva la tête. Nous restâmes quelques instants à nous regarder sans parler ni bouger puis il s'assit à mes côtés sur le lit. Après avoir délicatement pris mon visage entre ses deux mains rugueuses, il se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Après quelques instants, je posais une main dans ses cheveux blonds et tournais un peu la tête pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il en profita immédiatement pour approfondir notre baiser et me faire allonger sur le lit. Alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser, ne détachant pas ses lèvres un seul instant, une de ses mains quitta ma joue et parcourut le côté gauche de mon corps.

Sa bouche quitta soudainement la mienne et je pris une grande bouffée d'air ne m'étant même pas rendu compte que j'en avais besoin avant qu'il n'arrête de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres passèrent sur ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou et alors que l'une de ses mains se posait sur mon sein, l'autre relevait petit à petit la très fine robe dont j'étais vêtue. Je poussais un petit gémissement quand ses dents égratignèrent l'endroit où se rejoignaient mon cou et mon épaule. Immédiatement ma main vint se plaquer sur ma bouche, un peu gênée d'avoir pu produire ce son mais mon époux positionna sa bouche près de mon oreille avant de me souffler doucement.

**« Ne sois pas gênée, je veux t'entendre »**

Je me mordis les lèvres mais hochais la tête même si je ne comptais pas lui obéir si j'en étais capable. Et ma résolution fut mise à rude épreuve lorsque ses doigts parcoururent le haut de mes cuisses. Je serrais néanmoins les dents alors que simultanément l'une de ses mains joua avec la rondeur de mon sein pendant que l'autre se posa à la jointure de mes cuisses. Mes propres mains se posèrent sur ses épaules nues et je me rendis compte n'avoir même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait plus de haut jusqu'à présent. Il se releva de mon corps juste assez de temps pour parvenir à me retirer ma dernière pièce de vêtement et je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en observant son propre torse. Il était imberbe et son estomac avait l'air particulièrement ferme avant que je ne puisse continuer mon observation, il attrapa mes mains et posa à nouveau mes mains sur ses épaules.

**« Ne te cache pas »**

Je croisais son regard à nouveau, celui-ci semblant assez fiévreux et je me doutais que le mien devait avoir cette même lueur. Quand il reprit son exploration, je décidais, curieuse, d'en faire de même. Mes doigts passèrent le long de ses bras, remontèrent sur toute la longueur de son dos, traçant les muscles fermes qui s'y trouvaient. Je m'arquais soudainement lorsque l'un de ses doigts entra entre mes cuisses ; l'invasion était étrange mais pas totalement désagréable. Je me rappelais avoir entendu que si un homme savait s'y prendre l'expérience pouvait devenir assez plaisante. L'une de mes mains s'aventura jusqu'à son torse et sa bouche reprit possession de la mienne alors qu'un autre doigt rejoignait le premier pendant que son pouce frôlait une zone qui devait être apparemment très érogène car mes yeux roulèrent et mon dos s'arqua de nouveau, piégeant ma main entre nos deux corps.

Il glissa hors de son pantalon avec la main qui n'était pas entre mes jambes et revint immédiatement recoller son corps au mien.

**« Je suis désolée mais ça va être douloureux »**

J'hochais la tête. On m'avait déjà donnée cette information et j'avais commencé à me préparer à cela dès que j'avais su que j'allais l'épouser. Ses doigts quittèrent mon corps et avant que je ne puisse reprendre mon souffle, ils avaient été remplacés. Je poussais un petit cri de douleur, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ses épaules alors que je cachais mon visage dans sa nuque. Il s'immobilisa et posa un baiser dans mes cheveux. Quand je parvins à plus ou moins me détendre, il fit basculer ses hanches en arrière avant de les rapprocher de nouveau. Je parvins à décrocher légèrement mes ongles mais étouffais tout de même un gémissement dans son cou.

Son souffle se fit plus laborieux alors qu'il continuait à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière et je tentais de suivre son rythme avec les miennes mais peu habituée aux sensations que je vivais, j'étais un peu perdue, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le léger grognement qui sortit de sa bouche m'indiqua que mes mouvements étaient les bienvenus. Je sentis un de ses bras arrêtés de supporter son poids pour venir se glisser entre nous à nouveau et ses doigts retrouvèrent la zone qui m'avait envoyée une décharge de plaisir un peu plus tôt. Nos mouvements devinrent alors moins synchronisés jusqu'à ce que je m'arcboute en sentant une vague intense de plaisir me traverser et qu'il ne passe son second bras autour de ma taille, me plaquant complètement contre lui. Il poussa à nouveau un râle rauque puis cessa tout mouvement, posé de tout son poids sur mon corps. Après quelques minutes, il devint vraiment trop pesant pour ma respiration et je poussais légèrement l'une de ses épaules pour l'en déloger.

Il roula sur le côté, déconnectant nos corps puis utilisa le bras qui se trouvait toujours autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Je posais donc ma tête sur son torse, un de mes bras l'encerclant alors que mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer.


End file.
